The present invention is directed to bicycles and, more particularly, to a bicycle disk brake pad.
Disk brake pads normally pinch a disk brake rotor that rotates along with the wheel in order to brake the wheel. Resin pads are known examples of conventional disk brake pads. Such pads are shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Kokai) 6-74267. As shown in that reference, resin pads may comprise a backing plate and a friction member attached to the backing plate by an adhesive. The friction member may comprise several powdered elements joined together by a synthetic resin binder. When the friction member wears down to the backing plate, the backing plate contacts the disk brake rotor and makes noise, thus warning the user that the friction member is worn. Unfortunately, such contact between the backing plate and the rotor also can damage or essentially destroy the rotor, since the backing plate usually is made of the same material as the rotor.